Anesthesia apparatus has heretofore been provided. However, such anesthesia apparatus has been very complicated and expensive to fabricate. In addition, such anesthesia apparatus has not been designed to minimize fatigue to the anthesiologist utilizing the same. In addition, such apparatus in the past has been limited to a single use. There is therefore a need for a new and improved anesthesia apparatus.